Night of Confession
by respectman666
Summary: Yun take Yona, who's drunk to the tent. When something unexpected start to happen.


**Night of Confession**

 **Work Text:**

"Seriously, you really pushed yourself to the limit, you know that? You know you can't handle liquor and yet, why are you keep on drinking?" Yun glanced at Yona, irritated at how stupid she is.

"But I have to! It's… it's a drinking… competition, We all should participate!" Yona talked in a nonsensical manner, obviously still feel a bit drunk after all the drinks that she took.

"That's a different story. Hak and the others they could handle a few drinks, so it's okay for them to participate. But you're not! Which cause me a lot trouble since now I have to take care of you until you feel better." Yun put an already watered towel into Yona's head. So that she would feel a bit better.

"Then, why you took me to the tent? Hak, he… he could take me here, instead."

Yun start to blush a little, he seem to have a hard time thinking on what he should have say. "Well, that's, because, you know… The lighting beast is so focus on winning the competition. So I don't want him to be bothered, that's all…"

"Besides, I have done my chorus. So it's not like…" All of the sudden, Yona stand right in front of Yun with her face, being so close to him. Which cause Yun to fall in shocked. "Yo-Yo… Yona? What… what are you doing?" Yun muttered in shock.

Yona slowly getting even closer to Yun, she would then prompt to hug him. Which make Yun feel rather uncomfortable as he just doesn't know what to do. He never expected to be put in this kind a position. "Yo-Yo… Yona? Will you please get off of me? You're drunk, you…, you need to go get some rest. So if you would…" Yun tried to get Yona awake so that she would have let him go.

"Hak, Hak, Hak… please don't let go of me. Please…" Yona whispered while she's asleep.

"Yona… Is she? Is she dreaming about Hak?" Yun talk to himself. "Why? Why? Why it is always have to be him? What? What about me? I, I too…, care about you…" Yun hold his hands onto Yona's shoulder, he hold her so tightly that it cause Yona to start awake a little. Yun then pushed Yona to the ground.

"Yun!? What, what's wrong, Yun? Yun, are you alright?" Yona looked at Yun's face and she see how he seem nervous. Like there's something in his mind, but he just can't put it out.

"Yona, I… I…"

"I love you!" Yun burst out and confessed his feelings for Yona. His face is turning red, and he's blushing so hard. Seeing how passionate Yun's been, Yona can't help but to blush as well. She just doesn't know that Yun also hold a feelings for her. After the confession that Hak told her back when they were in Xing Kingdom, Yona barely able to keep up with how everything been. She just doesn't know how to react. "Yun… You…" Yona murmured.

"I know that I'm not strong enough. I know that compare to the others. I was just a weakling, someone that couldn't even protect you. But I, I love you! I always have been. All these times, I been holding these feelings for you. Ever since we been through the Blue Dragon Village. I love you, I care about you, and I'm always worried about you. I, I, I just can't get you off my minds. Every time I see you with Hak, every time I see you together with him. My hearts always got hurt. How is he able to talk to you so calmly? How is he able to spend time together with you, with no problems, whatsoever? Why can't I be just like him!? I'm so jealous of him!" Tears start to fall down from Yun's eyes. He cries as he let go of his holds. He hugged Yona and Yona hold him dearly. She never thought that Yun would hold such feelings for her. How could she be so oblivious to him. Just thinking about it made her feel so bad.

"It's okay, Yun." Yona tighten her hold. "It's alright. I'm glad that you're willing to tell me you're true feelings. It made me happy. In fact, I'm so happy that you feel to me that way. I just thought that you could be so romantic." Yona slowly close her eyes and warmly smile at Yoon. She looks really happy to able to heard Yun's confession. "Yona-" Yun a bit surprised to hear Yona's answer. It flattered him and his face just won't stop turning red. He's really embarrassed that he averted his eyes from seeing Yona's face. "Well, I'm glad if it's make you happy." Yun muttered.

"Now, to thank you for being honest with me," Yona face Yun and suddenly kissed him on the lips. Yun heart started beating so hard. He never would've have expected that the woman that he love would actually kissed him. It's almost like a dream. Seeing how red Yun's face has become, Yona giggled at how cute it is. "Yona…" Yun smiled at Yona, he's really happy at what just occurred. He never thought that he be able to confessed his feelings for Yona or for Yona to kissed him in return. Either way that night was a good night for the both of them.

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona or any of the characters**


End file.
